


Oblivious

by megacookie2002



Series: Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Where Stiles lives with Derek, singing Britney Spears while cooking breakfast is a thing, Derek loves watching Stiles sing and dance happily, and saying I love you is something that happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Your OTP #9
> 
> Person B is dancing around their home, headphones in, eyes closed, singing as loudly as they please to their favorite song while Person A stands in the doorway watching their oblivious partner with a smile on his face

Stiles was making breakfast, like he usually did, and jamming to _...Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears with his headphones plugged in as he cooked dinner. Stiles enjoyed making food for himself and his boyfriend, Derek. It was fun. He enjoyed late nights spent with Derek in the Hale house that Derek had renovated for the pack. But, all of the pack had moved out.

    But, it was still a nice house and Stiles never regretted moving in. Especially since he got to make breakfast in his pajamas. Nothing was better than making bacon and eggs with cheese in your warm pajama shirt and pajama pants, and - sometimes - socks. Stiles usually didn’t wear socks to bed unless he passed out because he was so tired, or because his feet were cold.

    Even though he had his own personal heater now, he had only been living with Derek for a month and the habit of wearing socks to bed when his feet were cold hasn’t broken yet.

    Another habit that hasn’t broken is singing and dancing when cooking. But, Stiles wasn’t sure that that habit would _ever_ break, or that he even _wanted_  it to break.

    Stiles didn’t care, though, as he sang along to the beginning of the song. _“Oh, baby, baby,”_ Stiles sang as he scrambled the eggs, swinging his hips along to the piano keys and the beat. _“Oh, baby, baby,”_ Stiles continued, continuing to swing his hips.

      _“Oh, baby, baby. How was I supposed to know . . . that something wasn’t right here?”_ Stiles sang in an exaggerated Britney Spears impression, using a spatula as his make-shift mic. Stiles freaking _loved_ this song.

    Which is probably the reason that he didn’t hear his boyfriend walk down the steps and into the kitchen doorway, watching Stiles with an amused expression on his face. Stiles continued to sing, dance, and cook, oblivious of Derek watching Stiles.

     _“Oh, baby, baby. I shouldn’t have let you go . . . and now you’re out of sight, yeah.”_ Stiles sang into the spatula, passionately. Derek just watched, a loving - and fond - expression on his face.

     _“Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby, ‘cause I need to know now, oh, because . . .”_ Stiles paused dramatically, making sure the eggs and bacon didn’t burn whilst he was busy jamming.

     _“My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess, I still believe (still believe). When I’m not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign . . . Hit me, baby, one more time!”_ Stiles sings as he puts the bacon onto a plate, turning the grill off as he did so. Stiles turned around, and froze, the song continuing on his phone.

    “Um, how long have you been standing there?” Stiles asks nervously, taking one of the earphones out of his ear. Derek just smiles at Stiles. “Long enough,” Derek replies with a small smile.

    “Can we just forget that you saw me dancing and singing to Britney Spears? _Especially_ Scott because I know that he’ll tease me relentlessly and I -” Derek interrupts Stiles by placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Stiles opened his eyes after Derek pulled away, a small smile on his lips and a blissful look on his face.

    “If that’s how you tell me to shut up, I should really start talking a lot more,” Stiles says with a smile. Derek rolls his eyes as he turns Stiles around. “Make sure our eggs don’t burn,” Derek says, hiding his amused smirk. Stiles just rolls his eyes and does as he’s told.

    Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist and rests his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

    “I love you,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ neck. Stiles smiles. “Love you too,” Stiles replies softly, smiling as he finishes breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [book cover](http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/Oblivious-668887434)
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
